This invention relates to a machine operable by a card carrying data. The data may be magnetic, for example authorization data for use with a self-service financial terminal (SST) such as an automated teller machine (ATM) or may be data on a semi-conductor chip bearing xe2x80x9cSmart Cardxe2x80x9d. Such cards are usually made from plastics material.
ATMs possess function controls to dispense cash, accept cash, accept cheques, issue receipts and issue bank statements as well as accept bills for payment. SSTs fulfill similar functions but do not deal with cash; an SST may dispense tickets or maps or pre-paid cards such as telephone cards.
Generally speaking, in addition to necessary electronic circuitry and computer processor control, an ATM comprises a magnetic card input slot, a display screen, a keyboard pad and a cash delivery slot.
In the event of power failure during a customer transaction, the customer""s card is captured by the machine when power is subsequently restored. Capture of a card in such circumstances is inconvenient to a customer since it may be several days before the card is returned by secure mail. It is also inconvenient if a customer is required to collect the captured card or a replacement card in person with the necessity to prove identity.
To overcome such customer inconvenience, a battery back-up system has been included, within an ATM or an SST, the system operating on power failure to return the card to the customer. Such a system is, however, expensive to the manufacturer and, consequently, to the customer to whom the expense is naturally passed.
According to the present invention, an electrically powered machine operable by a card carrying stored data comprises means to receive a card, a card reader for reading the stored data, means to produce an output signal, and ejection means for ejecting a card from the machine characterized by a device for mechanically storing energy during operation of the machine and means for using the so-stored energy in the event of electrical power failure to activate the ejection means to discharge the card from the machine.
Preferably, the means for mechanically storing energy is a clockwork mechanism including a spring which is wound up during operation, for example acceptance and/or ejection of customer cards and includes an overload relief device to safeguard against overloads and resulting excessive strain on the mechanism. The overload relief device may be a slipping clutch to prevent the mechanism from overwinding. The mechanism may include a solenoid which would be permanently energized so as to prevent the mechanism from unwinding. In the event of power failure, the solenoid would return to an unenergized state to release the mechanically stored energy to operate the ejection means and thereby eject the card from the card reader.
The means for mechanically storing energy is preferably designed to operate on power failure irrespective of whether a card is present. In the event of power failure and following ejection of a card and also when the card reader would otherwise be in a condition to receive a card, a flap is operated to close the means to receive a card and prevent acceptance of further cards until power is restored.
When compared with a machine including a battery back-up system, a machine according to the present invention possesses the advantage that it is unnecessary to design the card reader with power failing sensor circuitry, nor is it necessary for the card reader to include sensor circuitry to determine if a card is present in the reader when the power fails. Further, as previously stated, there is no necessity for the machine to include expensive battery back-up.